


Gods and Demons

by mitsukunihaninozuka



Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist, Supernatural, ノラガミ | Noragami
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-09
Updated: 2014-10-08
Packaged: 2018-02-20 11:18:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2426786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mitsukunihaninozuka/pseuds/mitsukunihaninozuka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which the brothers Winchester are actually Satan-spawn, Castiel is mostly dead, and Gabriel is still an asshole.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gods and Demons

**Author's Note:**

> I was watching Noragami, Blue Exorcist, and Supernatural all at the same time; and I couldn't not do a strange mash-up. This is a unfinished work, but I really like it.

The whispers thundered in his ears, “Did you hear about the Winchesters?”

“I heard that their parents died in a fire.”

“I heard the boys set the fire.”

“Don’t be daft, obviously Satan set it. Human’s can’t make blue flames like that.”

“Did you hear, the boys both tested into God-Level.”

“But they’re human? You can’t even get into the Familiar-Level with human blood.”

“Both of them are.”

“Did you know that no one will register as their familiars? I heard they are going to bind together.”

“God-levels can’t bind, that’s suicidal.”

“I heard they set the fire.”

Dean was sitting alone, the grounds had emptied and his brother was already pouring over books, trying his best to fit into his freshman year at their new school. Dean could care less.

He had known it was only a matter of time before the academy had found them, he had been dreading the day since both he and his brother had tested into the God-Level. As his caretaker, may as well call him their father, Bobby had suggested he had taken his seven year old brother and run.

They had been discovered when Sam had tried to apply for a job, even though the boy was taller than a lightpost he was obviously too young to have completed high school. So the police and Arc Knights had been summoned, at the drop of their last name they were instantly enrolled in the God Academy.

Dean wanted nothing to do with the church, he had no affiliations with them or any desire to become one of their precious exorcists.

Sam on the other hand, he wanted revenge for the demon killings their family had suffered.

Dean understood this, but he was reluctant to tell his little brother why their family had been targeted in the first place or the real reason they had both tested into the God-Level. Rumors flew about the only God-Level students with human blood and Dean let them, but they were just rumors, obviously neither of the boys were human.

Dean thought his unearthly green eyes or his brothers tipped ears would have set that off, but apparently the staff at the academy sucked at identifying demons. He kicked the wood chips that littered the playground, his swing squealed in protest as he kicked again, no one knew that the Winchesters were actually Satan’s spawn. He wasn’t going to correct them. Yato, the current Paladin of the church’s True Knights knew, and he had sent them to study there. Of course, the God of Calamity had given him instructions.

Dean was supposed to find a trusted familiar for both of them, which was proving impossible. Dean was supposed to keep their real father a secret from even his own brother, which was easier than the elder Winchester had thought. They were to inhabit, along with their familiars, the abandoned dorm that was far enough away from campus that no one would ever be close enough to them to notice their demonic origins. Dean was to keep an enchanted knife with him at all times, it concealed his demonic strength when sheathed, once freed it boosted his powers greatly. Both brothers had to pass their exams to graduate in one year instead of the standard four.

In return, they would be given a brilliant allowance and a chance for a job with the church. “People would kill for such an opportunity.”

Dean kicked the wood chips again, his head was bowed and his eyes closed, indeed he was so involved with his own thoughts that he was quite startled when he heard a voice sound from right behind him.

“You wouldn’t have happened across an empty body?”

The voice was so low it rumbled through Dean’s chest, the elder Winchester froze and slowly turned to meet a pair of unearthly blue eyes.

“A what now?” Dean asked, ashamed that his voice cracked in the middle of his sentence.

“An empty body. I seem to have left mine somewhere.” The boy, for it was a boy, was wearing the academy uniform and seemed perfectly normal. Apart from the five-foot long black tail that twitched behind him.

“Left it somewhere?” Dean asked, still dumbfounded.

“I’m only mostly alive, my spirit has the nasty habit of slipping out of my body if I’m too excited. The tail is a gift from my animal form.” The boy grabbed it with one hand, “It attaches me to my body, if it were severed I would die.”

“I haven’t seen your body.” Dean paused, “I can help you look though.” Why was this boy telling him his whole life story? Why did his life story happen before Dean even knew his name? “I’m Dean Winchester, by the way.”

“Perfect, I hear you’re looking for a familiar.”

“I guess.” Dean stood and started walking from the swings. The boy still hadn’t said his name.

Noname’s not-tail was flicking from side to side like an annoyed cat as they walked. “Would you let me?”

“Why would I?” Dean paused and let out a scream, there was a body slumped behind a trashcan, it looked just like Noname but without a tail. Noname was dressed in the academy uniform and seemed almost like he had fallen asleep, if Dean couldn’t see the blood trickling out of his mouth and the bruises forming across his face. Who would hit such a lovely face? Wait, lovely?

“What happened?” Dean cried.

“I got hit, and my soul fell out.” Noname’s tail fluffed in his distress, “I’ve had worse.”

“That’s not the point.” Dean scooped up Noname’s body in his arms, surprised that it weighed almost nothing, “You’re coming back to the dorm.”

“Why?”

“So my brother can heal you. He’s the one that’s good with that stuff.” Dean sighed, he was only good at hurting things. “Then you can explain more about wanting to be my familiar.”

Noname’s eyes flashed and he looked like he wanted to hug Dean. “Thank you. I know my brother and I will be of great help.”

Two of them, perfect, “Do either of you have names?”

“Of course.” Noname nodded, now watching Dean struggle with his body’s weight. They were still a good deal from the dorm, but it seemed that in his spiritual form Noname couldn’t lift anything.

“Mind telling me it?” Dean hissed, “I did tell you mine.”

“I already knew your name Dean Winchester, I also know that your brother’s name is Samuel.” Noname sighed, “You are right, I must tell you mine, Castiel Novak. My brother’s name is Gabriel.”

“Was that so hard?” Dean sighed, “Hold on Cas, I need a breather.” Laying Castiel’s body down gently he stood and stretched his arms.

“I do not normally share my name with others, being a mostly dead familiar does that to a person.” Dean nodded, the name of a familiar is used to summon them to their God’s side, a name could be abused.

“Well, it’s a mouthful.” Dean leaned over and lifted Castiel’s body from the ground. The two of them continuing on their path.

“What’s your animal form anyway?” Dean asked, if he was going to sign with this weirdo he would like to know what he was getting into.

“Hellcat.” Castiel paused, “If you are wondering my brother is a Hellhound.”

“I’d rather have a cat than a dog.” muttered the annoyed Winchester.

“I thought so, you felt like my God.” Castiel continued, “Oh, and my brother is one hundred percent alive.”

“That’ll thrill Sammy.” was the gritted reply, he could see the dorm, just a few more minutes.

“Is Samuel the spawn of Satan as well?” Castiel asked evenly.

Dean almost dropped the dead weight he was carrying. “W-what?”

“You are clearly a son of the devil, is your brother as well?”

“I don’t know what you are,” His rebuttal trailed off, if he was going to bind with his boy he had better tell him, “yes, but he doesn’t know.”

“How could you not know?” Castiel hissed.

“No one ever told him, he thinks we are both human.”

“So you lied.”

“Not lied,” Dean bit his lip seeing the dorm was closer than ever and wanting this conversation over before he brought the strange boy into their dorm, “I just didn’t mention it.”

“A lie of omission.” Cas narrowed his blue eyes to slits, his pupils elongating so that he did look like a cat.

“Not a habit of mine, but Paladin Yato said it was the only option.”

“I believe that Samuel is your brother.” Castiel bristled, “I think he has a right to know.”

“Maybe he does.” Dean frowned, he had never thought of it that way, he had always seen it as his own job to protect his younger brother. “Well, let’s get you healed first.”

Dean lay Castiel’s body against the wall of the dorm as he propped the door open with his shoulder, “How do you get back in?”  He pulled the familiar’s limp body across the threshold and into the main hall.

“I don’t know, I just do.” Castiel frowned, “Shall I?”

“N-not yet.” Dean hissed as he lifted Castiel’s body back into his arms, “It’ll hurt, you’ve lost a lot of blood.”

“Alright.” Castiel shrugged.

“Sammy! Sam! Get your ass down here!” Dean bellowed. His brother popped his head out of their shared room down the hall.

“Dean?” Confusion flashed through those dopey green eyes until the younger Winchester seemed to understand the situation. “Jesus Dean, what have you gotten in to? Bring him into the kitchen, we can lay him out.”

Dean turned and pushed his way into the kitchen, his arms screamed in relief when he finally set the boy down. Castiel’s spirit laughed silently, “Did I get too heavy?”

“You’re welcome.” Dean growled.

“I’ll meld back with my body now.” Castiel’s spirit leaned over his body, he leaned so far that he slipped into himself. Dean watched in awe his the tail flicked one last time before disappearing into thin air.

“Cas?” Dean asked frantically. “Cas did it work?”

The kitchen doors banged open and his giant of a brother came in carrying a first aid kit. Dean didn’t look up, his eyes were focused on the familiar’s ragged breathing.

“Dean?” the deep voice of the familiar rasped and cracked but those eerie blue eyes cracked open.

“Thank God.” Dean sighed, “Sam fix him.”

“Who is this anyway?” Sam asked already washing the blood from Castiel’s face and opening his mouth to check for any cuts. “He bit through his cheek.” Sam muttered.

“Castiel Novak, my familiar.” Dean gulped. He hadn’t really thought this all the way through. God’s and their familiar were normally extremely intimate, many got married, and they were almost always of the opposite sex. He had signed up for this dark haired familiar and his brother already. He was attached.

“That’s my God.” Cas hissed through gritted teeth.

Sam gulped, “Did you two bind yet?”

“No.” Dean was unbuttoning Castiel’s uniform to check for any other cuts, “Does it matter?”

“He may not want you doing that yet.” Sam sighed at his brother, who was obviously ignoring him in favor of checking every inch of the familiar’s skin.

Dean sucked in a breath, a huge bruise covered most of Castiel’s stomach and a few cuts on his forearms, he was also pointedly not noticing the intricate tattoo that covered the boy’s chest or his pierced nipples.

“He’ll get over it.”

Sam sighed, “If he’s your familiar he will.” He began cleaning the cuts and gently feeling around Castiel’s ribcage. “Nothing seems to be broken. I’ll bandage you.”

“His name’s Castiel.” Dean added quietly.

“I will bandage you, Castiel.” Sam smiled softly, “Dean will you fetch some painkillers from our room.”

“Sure.” Dean left in such a hurry that he almost tripped over himself.

“You will be my brother’s familiar?” Sam asked the slight boy that was bleeding on their table.

“I intend to be. My brother has his eye on you.” Castiel gave a pained smile.

“Why aren’t you paired yet, it is in the middle of the term.”

“No one will pair with me, not in my condition. Gabriel is just picky.”

“Condition?” Sam asked, but he was cut off when Dean returned.

“I got the good stuff.” Dean smiled, Sam groaned, he had seen Dean with that smile before. Dean had already adopted this weird boy into their world, there was no turning back now, Sam might as well get used to it.

Sam handed Castiel a bottle of water with the two pills, then turned his attention back to the various cuts that peppered Castiel’s arms, they were all defensive. “What happened?”

“I was attacked.” Castiel muttered as he lowered his arms and set the water bottle back on the table, he struggled to sit up and looked at Dean for help.

“For what?” Sam asked as he applied the bandages.

“Being mostly dead. When the others are all dead.” Castiel whispered.

Sam looked up at Dean in confusion, his brother shook his head.

“Alright, new topic, so you are going to bind with Dean soon?”

“Yes.” Castiel grinned, “As soon as possible.”

Sam frowned, “I’m glad.”

Dean sighed, “Cas, would you mind moving into our dorm? Familiars have to be kept close.”

“I don’t mind. I should tell Gabriel, he will want to move as well.”

Sam sighed, “Am I to bind with this Gabriel?”

“Yes.” Dean growled, he was already possessive of the scrapy familiar, he wondered vaguely how much stronger that would get once they had bound themselves together.

“I hope he’s okay with it.” Sam sighed as he finished the last bandage. “You may want to stay here tonight. In the morning we can move your things.”

Dean grinned, “Yeah Cas.”

Castiel bit his lip as he struggled to his feet, “I would like that.”

Dean lifted one of the boy’s arms over his shoulder and lifted him, “This way.” With Cas leaning on him they made it across the hall to the only occupied room.

“You’ll probably be next door tomorrow.” Dean blushed as he cleared some of his skin mags and manga onto the floor. Once the bed was clear he let Cas sink onto the faded cotton sheets. “Umm, we’ll have to share tonight.”

Sam was already reclining across his bed, and clearly not in the mood to share with his brother. “I’m not sleeping with him.”

Castiel pulled his heels out of his shoes and lay down on the bed, his tight black blazer and dress pants still on. Dean wasn’t sure if that was an invitation, but he really didn’t want to sleep on the floor. “Well you should get ready for bed.” Dean muttered as he grabbed for his faded AC-DC teeshirt and torn sleeping pants. He shuffled off to the huge dorm bathroom, that was remarkably clean for only two boy’s using it (Dean suspected Sam cleaned it when he was asleep), and began to brush his teeth. He heard the door clang shut and saw his brother appear behind him in the mirror.

“It’s not like you to brush your teeth before bed.” Sam’s eyes narrowed, “Do you like this familiar?”

“No,” Dean spoke too quickly, “Yes? I don’t know. I mean, I think he is my familiar.” Dean rinsed his toothbrush and began brushing his teeth again.

“You like him.” Sam chuckled.

Dean spit violently into the sink, “That’s why you’re all ‘I’m not sleeping with him’, you’re forcing us to sleep together.” Banging his toothbrush down on the counter and pulling his shirt off, Dean began to dress, his motions rigid with anger. “That rape Sammy.”

“Not if you want it, jerk.” Sam grinned as he began his ritualistic nightly routine that involved three mouthwashes, whitening strips, floss, and toothpaste.

“Bitch.” Dean growled while he pondered if mouthwash would help his case, he only used toothpaste when the mood hit him.

He shook his head and finished changing, then stomped back to their room. Dean found Castiel draped over the edge of the bed. His tie, shirt, and blazer in a heap on the floor leaving his bandaged chest bare. Castiel’s dress pants were next to the blazer, but due to the blanket pulled up to his waist Dean couldn’t be sure he was still wearing his boxers.

Dean gulped and fisted his tee-shirt. “Cas?” he croaked.

“Deeee?” was the breathless mumble, “Shhh.”

Dean sighed, Castiel needed the sleep, it’s not like he could wake him up just to ask if the boy was wearing boxers. He had all the same stuff going on, so, he shouldn’t be worried. Dean crawled into the bed next to Castiel and slid down under the sheets and his worn blanket. Tomorrow was Sunday, and neither Winchester was overly religious, so Dean didn’t set an alarm. He gulped when he noticed that Castiel was not, in fact, wearing boxers. His fingers brushed against Castiel’s hip as he tried in vain to adjust the sheets without disturbing the injured boy. Cas moaned quietly and rolled over to face Dean.

Dean turned bright red, “Holy fuck.” Dean wasn’t looking, honestly, he just happened to notice the barbell that was pierced through the familiar’s penis. Or rather the six barbells that lined it.

Sam opened the door, Dean made a violent be-quiet-dickhead gesture and his brother tiptoed to his bed. Dean didn’t miss the grin on that big idiot’s face, he was regretting ever admitting his sexuality to his brother.

Dean tried to ignore Cas, he really did, but it seemed that his body had other ideas. He squeezed his eyes shut and tried to think of anything else. Eventually he rolled over and pressed himself against the freezing off-white walls of the dorm. It took a few hours, but he finally drifted off.

He woke up again at some ungodly hour, he wondered who in the hell was whispering his name, then he rolled over and almost smacked Castiel in the face.

“Dean?” Castiel whispered urgently.

“What Cas? Nightmare? Tell me in the morning.”

“No,” Cas shook Dean’s shoulders, “Dean, this is important.”

Dean rubbed the sleep from his eyes and propped himself up on one elbow, “What?”

Castiel’s tail flicked under Dean’s nose, “I may have become excited.”

Dean frowned and looked down. Castiel’s physical body seemed to be asleep next to him, the Cas he was talking to was stark naked and straddling him. “Damn it, Cas.” Dean whispered, “Can’t you get back in?”

Castiel blushed, “It seems not.”

Dean frowned, “Why not?”

Castiel hid his face behind his hands and his tail curled protectively around his chest, Dean wondered again what that tattoo meant. “Cas I can’t help if you don’t tell me.” Dean spoke at a normal volume but they both stilled when Sam rolled in his sleep.

Castiel lowered his hands slowly and bit his lip, “D-Dean.” he whispered, “I can’t get back in my body until I am,” the familiar swallowed, “no longer excited.”

Dean groaned, “Then think about c-span or long division.” He rolled over grumpily.

“No.” Cas moaned, “It’s not like I that.”

Dean pulled his blanket up over his head and tried to ignore the boy. “I can’t hear you.” Dean whispered.

“Dean, I’m hard.” Cas said bluntly.

Dean spluttered and his eyes traveled under the covers to Castiel’s body. Yes he was. Oh he was.

“Cas?” Dean’s mouth went dry and his heart hammered, “What? How do you normally handle this?”

Castiel’s voice huffed from above him, obviously displeased that he couldn’t even move the blanket that hid Dean’s face, “It’s never been a problem.”

“Never?” Dean hissed looking at the porn/romantic-novel-length metal studded penis under the blankets, “I find that hard to believe.”

“I’m not normally sexually aroused, at least I haven’t been since I died.” Cas hissed, clearly his spirit was hovering as close to Dean’s ear as possible so as to not wake Sam.

“I thought you were mostly dead.” Dean decided to go for it, binding be damned, and grasped Cas. He wanted to play with all of his piercings and he meant to.

“I-I’m mostly dead n-now.” Castiel’s breath hitched in surprise. “D-Dean, you don’t have to. You could have dragged me to a cold shower.”

Dean blushed, he hadn’t thought of that, instead of admitting that he moved under the blankets to lick on of the familiar’s pierced nipples. It tasted like skin and metal should, but his mouth exploded, oh he liked this a lot. He was already wondering what those piercings tasted like when Castiel moaned from above him. It was strange, hearing the reaction from behind him, but he found he liked it.

Dean ignored himself and pumped Castiel’s studded length instead. “Why all the piercings?”

“M-made me feel alive.” Cas whispered, “Pain.”

Dean frowned, he wasn’t sure he liked that, “Cas, you need to come soon, I can’t keep this up.” Dean muttered, his own erection was painfully hard and demanding, still he ignored it.

“Castiel, your God gave you a command.” Dean growled, even without the compulsion of a bind that seemed to do it.

Castiel’s body suddenly bucked and his voice came from his physical body, “Dean.” He groaned as he completely ruined Dean’s shirt. Well, he could always wash it, Dean sighed.

Dean’s own hips rocked ever so slightly as he tried to still them. Castiel eyelids drooped and a pleased grin crossed his face, “I’ve never done that before.”

Dean gulped, a virgin. Now he really couldn’t ask Castiel to reciprocate, it would be just wrong. “I’m glad you were able to get back in your body.”

Castiel literally purred and pressed himself closer to Dean, so close that it couldn’t be helped. “You are aroused as well.” Castiel muttered in his ear.

“Cas, no, my brother…” was all Dean got out before the Hellcat’s hand was down his pants and wringing an orgasm out of him. Castiel was remarkably quiet during his climax, Dean was not.

Neither of them was sure how Sam slept through it.

Neither of them would ever know that he hadn’t. Sam stared pointedly, and with horror, at the off-white wall of the dorm as he heard his brother achieve climax. He needed to bleach his brain, ears, memory. Tomorrow they both changed rooms. Sam was never listening to that again.

Dean floated into a blissful sleep, his shirt discarded on the floor with Castiel’s uniform, and his arm wound around the familiar’s cold body.

The following morning Dean awoke to the sound of laughter and a dead arm. Castiel was sound asleep and crushing his left arm, but Dean wasn’t sure he minded. Today was when the scrawny boy moved into the dorm, today they performed a binding, today Dean met his brother. Yikes.

“Cassie goes after what he wants, gets it from his big bro.” Dean didn’t know that voice.

“If Dean was anymore pig headed he would become bacon.” Now that voice was Sammy.

Who was here? Why were they here this early on a Sunday? Wasn’t most of this goddamn school weirdly religious?

Dean slowly detached himself from Cas and slid off the bed, his arm hanging useless at his side, and he padded out to the hall.

No one.

He walked to the kitchen, Sam was making breakfast while some moppy headed junior was leaning over the counter. He didn’t see the family resemblance, but this had to be Castiel’s brother.

“Sammy, where’s the bandages? Cas is bleeding through one on his side.”

“On the counter,” Sam brandished a spatula at the counter where the first aid kit was sitting, “This is Gabriel by the way.”

“I figured. Hellhound right?” Dean yawned.

Gabriel chuckled and barked at Dean.

Dean rolled his eyes, “Will he do?” He asked Sam.

“Unlike you, Dean, I want to take my time before I decide on my familiar.” Sam hissed, Dean swallowed when he saw his brother’s pupils flicker red.

“Sure thing Sammy.” Dean grabbed the kit and raced out.

 

 


End file.
